Tales of the Dragon Knights
by TwilightSunWolf537
Summary: Let me tell you a story. A story that has been in the making for over 21 years. A story that has dragons, romance, adventure, and friendship. A story that might change the world. This is the Tale of the Dragon Knights. Rated T for Marth X Oc, Link X Zelda, Oc X Ike, blood and gore, mature themes, and crude humor.
1. OC Request

Tales of the Dragon Knights

Here is my first Smash Bros. Fanfic! Tales of the Dragon Knights! Eight Ocs wanted (Luna and Midnight are part of the original cast)! Four girls, and four boys. PM me the response and I'll announce the Ocs in here the next time I update. That's when I shall begin. Here are the criteria:

1: Tell the love intrest. Males taken: Link, Marth, Roy, Robin, and Waka.

Females taken: Zelda, Luna, Midnight, Lucina, and Ammy.

May be another Oc or Nintendo's character.

2: Tell of backstory. The Backstory is important. It'll tell of the character's origins and persona.

3: Give an appearance. I'd like to see how the character looks. Is he or she handsome, ugly, etc.

4: Tell of weapon choice and class. Since there will be fighting in this story, the character needs a weapon. I also want the class of the character. Fire Emblem classes, not Tales of classes. Please tell of class type. (Special, Base, Advanced).

5: Say the Artes of the character. Artes are the most important part of a Tales installment. Since this is going to be like a Tales installment, I want the three types of Artes covered: Mystic, Burst, and Base.

6: I want some questions. Once I begin the story, I will be posting a user handbook for the Moonlit Songs Saga. This will include The Future of Hyrule, Moonlit Sonata, Dragonic Presence (In progress), and this one. It shall be after the events of Dragonic Presence.

7: Include gender and association (Villan, Hero, etc.). The gender shall determine where the person shall go. If to many of one gender are given, I will disclude the current invitor. Two of each association will be used. The associations are: None, Rouge, Villan, Hero.

Rouge: Is a loner that joins for pay.

Hero: Travels with the main cast of heroes and joins their cause for the good of the land.

None: NPC. No association with the main cast.

Villan: Associated with the main cast of villans that want to bring the evil Dragon Knight Silver back from the dead.

And here's the criteria! I shall close this on December 21, 2013. That shall be enough time to send requests in. See ya!


	2. Preview

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smash Bros. Nintendo does. I only own the storyline and my Ocs.**

Preview

"Pit! The trailer for our next game is coming up!" Luna exclaimed as she shook Pit awake from his little nap. "Luna, I'm coming," he said and flew up a bit. They went to the viewing room.

Master Hand was waiting for them at the door to the screening room. Marth was with him. Luna smiled as she and Pit walked in with Marth. Master Hand floated next to the screening room as everyone took their seats. Link next to Zelda, Roy next to Midnight, Marth next to Luna, Robin next to the newcomer Lucina, Ike next to Samus, Amaterasu, or Ammy as they call her, next to Waka, Pit next to his best friend Ike, Chrom sat next to his daughter Lucina, Toony sat with the other younger smashers, and Snake sat with Sonic and Olimar. Master Hand gave a very quick speech and started the trailer.

Pit was flying around the land and spotted Marth and Link walking around. He flew down and asked, "hey, what are you two doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in Hyrule and Ylisse?" Link and Marth exchanged a glance. They looked down. "Link? Marth?" Pit asked. They looked up. Marth said, "we're trying to find a way to save Hyrule and Ylisse from darkness." Pit flew back. "You're trying to save it from darknes!? Now, where is this darkness coming from?" He asked. Marth sighed and said, "we don't know. All we know is that it's unatural. This darkness..." Link finished his sentence with, "it summons creatures we don't know. They're weak, but try to go after hearts, specifically Luna's." He looked down. "Luna's heart? What does that mean, then?" Pit asked. "It means that these... Things are after the holy Servant of Naga," Marth said. "We're trying to find the cause."

A flash of white cut to Luna with her sword raised. She was in a dark castle, her boots clacking on the floor. "Show yourself!" She exclaimed. Her voice echoed in the castle. She was panting and sweat rolled down her face. A fire was starting! Her breathing became more heavy and she fainted. Another flash of white, and the words saying "The Moon is now Lost."

Once the flash of white dissapeared, it was cut to some of the Dark Dragon Knights near a round table. Darian was among them. "So, let's begin the ritual," he says and a Dark Dragon Knight throws a scale in. Another throws in a Moonbeam Pearl. A young man arises once the ritual is completeted. He has deep olive skin, silver eyes, and a black cape and clothes. A flash of white and more words are displayed. It says "The Dragon Awakens."

A cut back, now to Ike and Pit chatting on the rooftops. "So, you're saying that darkness is trying to overtake the land?" He asked. Pit nodded. "It's called the 'Heartless'."

"Heartless? I think I heard that from Sora..."

"Yes. Heartless are beings that look for hearts, using the Keyblade as their guide. And since Link, Marth, me, and Luna have Keyblades, they're going to invade Skyworld, Ylisse, and Hyrule soon. So we need to keep up our guard."

A final flash of white, and the words said "Tales of the Dragon Knights" in large letters. Ominous music occurs, and it's cut to a scene.

"Ma Cherie, I recommend we not do this."

"Oh, it's fine Waka. Besides, I have a Keyblade. If Orochi really is released, I'll just beat the crap out of him and lock him away with the Keyblade, like we planned." Ammy pulls Tsukyomi from the ground and it gives way to a huge dragon with 8 heads. "Oh, crap..."

The trailer ended. Everyone began to chat about the new game. "Well, it looks like we're finally going to have a relationship now. What do you think, Marth?" Luna asked. Marth was staring off into space. He was still thinking about how Luna's going to be pictured in the game. "Marth?" Luna asked. Marth snapped out of it. He smiled. "Well, I think that smile means you like the idea," Luna said. They laughed. "Oh, I'm so excited!"

**What inspired me to write this was 1: The end of the OC invite and 2: How WarriorCatGirl did her beginning to Operation: Smash Rescue. I was deeply inspired to write this because of her. Kudos to you. As you see, it's going to be a lot like Kingdom Hearts, with mentions of Sora and Riku. See ya!**


	3. Prologue: A Time of Prosperity and Peace

**A/N: Finally, let's start this party! I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm ready, okay I won't do that. This... Oh, gods, why do I have to do this? This is also going to be my first lemon. There, I said it. Just don't expect the most explicit one yet, because there are going to be MANY more where that came from. I'm just trying to slowly work into writing lemons, so I'm starting out small. No explicit content!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smash Bros. Nintendo does. I only own the storyline and my Ocs.**

Prologue

A Time of Prosperity and Hope

Our story begins a long time ago, during the Era of Dragons. Now, the Dragon Knight Silver and his Dark Dragons Night have been defeated by the young Princess of the Moon. She and the Ylissean Prince Marth watch over the newly rebuilt country of Hyrule. "Marth, I can't belive that we saved this whole country," she said. Marth chuckled. He gave her a kiss and said, "and we did it together. As one. You are my true love, Luna."

"As you are. I love you so." She gives him a kiss on the lips.

Marth, now feeling a tingiling in his waist, pushed her down onto their bed. They kissed each other passionetly. "Heh... Looks like my daughter-in-law and son are about to have some "fun" with each other," a voice said. Marth and Luna immediately stopped and turned to face Marth's Mother, Princess Lucina. "Mother! What are you doing back so early from your patrols?" Marth asked sheepishly. Lucina was leaning in the doorway to their room. "I just came to make sure you two weren't doing anything... Naughty with each other," she said. "Mother, me and Marth are married. Why are you so concerned that we have you-know-what?" Luna asked with a pout. Lucina chuckled. "Well, you can be hurt. Or maybe a child shall be concieved," she said. "Didn't I tell you?

"Tell me what?"

"That I always wanted to start a family with Marth."

Marth felt his arms tremble and fell right on top of Luna. "Oh my..."

"Well, this is awkward."

Marth then had a devilish smirk on his face. "Can you please leave, Mother? I want some privacy with Luna here," he said. Lucina nodded and left, closing the door. Marth went and locked the door, making sure it was properly locked. He closed the curtains near their balcony. "Marth, what are you doing?" Luna asked, her hair turning into a soft pink. A trait of hers. "Just making sure no one sees what we we're going to do right now," he replied. Marth winked at her, and noticed the moon already out for the night. "And, it's the perfect time," he continued and chuckled. Luna's soft pink hair was now a deep violet, indicating pleasure. A soft purr could be heard from her throat, and her heart beat faster. "Well, then, you have control. Please me this whole night."

**(Page Break)**

Lucina was walking down to the deepest part of the castle. Marth and Luna's room was right above her, so she can hear Luna's screams of pleasure. A chuckle came out of her as she continued. _I wonder how my gradson or grandaughter might look... _She thought. She had reached her destination. The Castle Library.

In the library, she found a book with the mark of the exalt on the cover. In Hylian, it read 'Dragon Dance Mysteries.' She opened and began to re-read her entries. "'The Dragon Dances are seven dances that may be preformed by the Prince of Light and Princess of the Moon. They represent the elements of the world. The first one is wind. Graceful and slow, the Dance of Winds is ment to bring the power of agility into the world. When preformed, the Dance of Winds can bring about the most powerful of gales and can only be controlled by the Celestial Brush. The next is flame. The Dance of Flames is quick paced and can set the flame in one's heart on fire. This causes energy surges in the body. The third dance is of the water. While slow and deep, this allows one to reflect on events past and gives a certain pureness to one's soul. This also improves on defense. The fourth is of light. Quick paced, but graceful, the Dance of Light allows one to enter a physical form of purity and allows the calling of the great divine dragon Naga. The fifth is darkness. Mysterious and deep, this dance causes blindness in a given target. He/she can temporarily blind an enemy with a deep darkness that doesn't give out. The sixth is of spririt. The Dance of Spirits is the most powerful, allowing one to summon a great power granted by the 13 Spirit Necklaces and allows one to assume a powerful form. The final one is of time. While it's power is most sacred, the Dance of Time is only meant for a descendent of the Hero of Time and can only be preformed that way.'" Lucina sighed and began to write in it with her feather pen.

**(Page Break)**

Luna and Marth lay on their bed, having their innocence lost. They had a pleased look on their faces. The sun was just rising, and Marth looked outside. "My love, that was quite a sinful but pleasing night. Are you pleased as well?" He asked. Luna clung to Marth's arm, having her true love please her very. "Now, I know what I like. I like your love, and how you're very good in bed," she said. She used the blanket to hide her bare chest and put her robes on. Quite a pleasing night for both of them, really. No matter how much sin they created. Let's go to our present time, shall we?


End file.
